Once Upon a Time Wikia
Welcome Welcome to the Once Upon a Time wiki. This wiki will give information about the hit TV show, Once Upon a Time. There will be information on episodes, characters, and even contain spoilers. Check out the pages and catch up on your all time favorite television show. If you are just catching up and haven't finished up to the current point of season 5, be warned that there are spoilers that may ruin what has happened throughout the series. This wiki will not just give information of the series characters or episode guides, it'll also list the body count of characters that have passed away, as well as the backstory of the characters in both the series' point of view and the historical point of view. Enjoy your stay and maybe with this wiki you will have your happy ending. Contents Characters Starring the evil queen.jpg|link=The Evil Queen hook.png|link=Hook rumplestiltskin.jpg|link=Rumplestiltskin the witcked witch.png|link=Zelena Henry Mills.png|link=Henry Mills Cinderella (Season 7).jpg|link=Cinderella (Hyperion Heights) Lady Tremaine.png|link=Lady Tremaine (Hyperion Heights) Tiana.png|link=Tiana Lucy.jpg|link=Lucy Guest Starring Season 1= Snow White.png|link=Snow White Prince Charming.png|link=Prince Charming Emma Swan.png|link=Emma Swan Belle.png|link=Belle the huntsman.jpg|link=The Huntsman archie hopper.jpg|link=Jiminy Cricket grumpy.jpg|link=Grumpy sneezy.jpg|link=Sneezy doc.jpg|link=Doc sleepy.jpg|link=Sleepy happy.jpg|link=Happy bashful.jpg|link=Bashful dopey.jpg|link=Dopey stealthy.jpg|link=Stealthy bossy.PNG|link=Bossy the blue fairy.png|link=The Blue Fairy nova.jpg|link=Nova red.jpg|link=Ruby granny.jpg|link=Granny geppetto.jpg|link=Geppetto pinocchio.jpg|link=Pinocchio victor frankenstein.jpg|link=Victor Frankenstein mad hatter.jpg|link=Mad Hatter grace.jpg|link=Grace prince henry.png|link=Prince Henry the genie.png|link=The Genie cinderella.jpg|link=Cinderella prince thomas.png|link=Prince Thomas king george.jpg|link=King George prince james.jpg|link=Prince James king leopold.png|link=King Leopold king midas.jpg|link=King Midas princess abigail.png|link=Princess Abigail ruth.png|link=Ruth daniel.jpg|link=Daniel hansel.jpg|link=Hansel gretel.jpg|link=Gretel woodsman.png|link=The Woodcutter the blind witch.jpg|link=The Blind Witch frederick.jpg|link=Frederick zoso.jpg|link=Zoso martin.png|link=Martin myrna.jpg|link=Myrna hordor.jpg|link=Hordor peter.png|link=Peter mitchell herman.jpg|link=Mitchell Herman morraine.PNG|link=Morraine nurse ratched.png|link=Nurse Ratched the fairy godmother.png|link=The Fairy Godmother knave of hearts.png|link=Knave of Hearts stephen.png|link=Stephen donna.png|link=Donna ryan.png|link=Ryan mayor tomkins.jpg|link=Mayor Tomkins Mr. K.jpg|link=Mr. Krzyszkowski siren.jpg|link=Siren |-|Season 2= baelfire.jpg|link=Baelfire greg mendell.png|link=Greg Mendell tamara.jpg|link=Tamara the queen of hearts.png|link=The Queen of Hearts mulan.jpg|link=Mulan prince phillip.jpg|link=Prince Phillip aurora.jpg|link=Aurora william smee.jpg|link=William Smee milah.jpg|link=Milah queen eva.png|link=Queen Eva johanna.jpg|link=Johanna sheriff of nottingham.jpg|link=Sheriff of Nottingham anton.jpg|link=Anton arlo.jpg|link=Arlo abraham.jpg|link=Abraham argyle.png|link=Argyle the dragon.PNG|link=The Dragon jack.jpg|link=Jack billy.png|link=Billy anita.jpg|link=Anita quinn.jpg|link=Quinn kurt flynn.jpg|link=Kurt Flynn george darling.jpg|link=George Darling mary darling.jpg|link=Mary Darling alphonse frankenstein.PNG|link=Alphonse Frankenstein gerhardt frankenstein.jpg|link=Gerhardt Frankenstein Igor.png|link=Igor king xavier.jpg|link=King Xavier seer.png|link=Seer |-|Season 3= peter pan.jpg|link=Peter Pan felix.png|link=Felix tinkerbell.jpg|link=Tinkerbell robin hood.jpg|link=Robin Hood maid marian.jpg|link=Maid Marian roland.jpg|link=Roland ariel.jpg|link=Ariel prince eric.jpg|link=Prince Eric wendy darling.png|link=Wendy Darling John Darling.png|link=John Darling Michael Darling.png|link=Michael Darling glinda.jpg|link=Glinda wizard of oz.jpg|link=Wizard of Oz captain liam jones.png|link=Captain Liam Jones rapunzel.jpg|link=Rapunzel little john.jpg|link=Little John friar tuck.PNG|link=Friar Tuck malcolm.jpg|link=Malcolm jonathan.jpg|link=Jonathan devin.jpg|link=Devin lumiere.png|link=Lumiere prince neal.png|link=Prince Neal medusa.jpg|link=Medusa mermaid.png|link=Mermaid |-|Season 4= elsa.png|link=Elsa anna.jpg|link=Anna kristoff.png|link=Kristoff the snow queen.jpg|link=The Snow Queen maleficent.jpg|link=Maleficent cruella de vil.png|link=Cruella De Vil ursula.PNG|link=Ursula isaac heller.jpg|link=Isaac Heller Will Scarlet.jpg|link=Will Scarlet lily.png|link=Lily the apprentice.png|link=The Apprentice prince hans.png|link=Prince Hans blackbeard.png|link=Blackbeard queen gerda.png|link=Queen Gerda helga.png|link=Helga Poseidon.jpg|link=King Poseidon bo peep.png|link=Bo Peep colette.jpg|link=Colette grand pabbie.png|link=Grand Pabbie madam faustina.jpg|link=Madam Faustina king stefan.png|link=King Stefan oaken.png|link=Oaken madeline de vil.png|link=Madeline De Vil duke of weselton.png|link=Duke of Weselton |-|Season 5= hades.jpg|link=Hades king arthur.png|link=King Arthur queen guinevere.jpg|link=Queen Guinevere merlin.jpg|link=Merlin sir lancelot.png|link=Sir Lancelot merida.jpg|link=Merida king fergus.jpg|link=King Fergus queen elinor.jpg|link=Queen Elinor dorothy gale.jpg|link=Dorothy Gale hercules.jpg|link=Hercules megara.jpg|link=Megara zeus.png|link=Zeus gaston.jpg|link=Gaston sir morgan.png|link=Sir Morgan violet.jpg|link=Violet nimue.jpg|link=Nimue vortigan.jpg|link=Vortigan lord macintosh.jpg|link=Lord Macintosh lord macguffin.jpg|link=Lord Macgruffin lord dingwall.jpg|link=Lord Dingwall sir percival.jpg|link=Sir Percival sir kay.jpg|link=Sir Kay grif.png|link=Grif mr poole.jpg|link=Mr. Poole captain silver.jpg|link=Captain Silver cleo fox.png|link=Cleo Fox tasha morris.png|link=Tasha Morris brennan jones.jpg|link=Brennan Jones auntie em.png|link=Auntie Em fendrake.jpg|link=Fendrake blacktooth2.PNG|link=Blacktooth witch.png|link=Witch robin.png|link=Robin scarecrow.jpg|link=Scarecrow |-|Season 6= mr hyde.jpg|link=Mr. Hyde dr jekyll.jpg|link=Dr. Jekyll jafar.jpg|link=Jafar aladdin.PNG|link=Aladdin jasmine.PNG|link=Jasmine morpheus.jpg|link=Gideon captain nemo.PNG|link=Captain Nemo first mate liam.PNG|link=First Mate Liam Jones II the black fairy.jpg|link=The Black Fairy lady tremaine.jpg|link=Lady Tremaine clorinda tremaine.jpg|link=Clorinda Tremaine tisbe tremaine.jpg|link=Tisbe Tremaine jacob.PNG|link=Jacob the count of monte cristo.jpg|link=The Count of Monte Cristo tiger lily.PNG|link=Tiger Lily baron danglars.jpg|link=Baron Danglars dr. lydgate.jpg|link=Dr. Lydgate mary lydgate.jpg|link=Mary Lydgate charlotte.PNG|link=Charlotte the sultan.jpg|link=The Sultan beowulf.PNG|link=Beowulf tin man.PNG|link=Tin Man roderick.png|link=Roderick robert.PNG|link=Robert the woodcutter.jpg|link=Gabriel oracle.jpg|link=Oracle |-|Season 7= Drizella.PNG|link=Drizella Alice.jpg|link=Alice Gothel.PNG|link=Gothel Jack.PNG|link=Jack (Hyperion Heights) Rapunzel.PNG|link=Rapunzel (Hyperion Heights) Eudora.jpg|link=Eudora Dr. Facilier.jpg|link=Dr. Facilier Prince Marias.jpg|link=Prince Marias Michael Griffiths.jpg|link=Michael Griffiths Louie.PNG|link=Louie prince.png|link=Prince Locations storybrooke.jpg|link=Storybrooke enchanted forest.gif|link=Enchanted Forest Hyperion Heights.jpg|link=Hyperion Heights New Enchanted Forest.png|link=New Enchanted Forest land without magic.jpg|link=Land Without Magic land without color.png|link=Land Without Color wonderland.PNG|link=Wonderland neverland.png|link=Neverland oz.png|link=Oz Sherwood Forest.png|link=Sherwood Forest camelot.png|link=Camelot dunbroch.png|link=DunBroch underworld.png|link=Underworld mount olympus.png|link=Mount Olympus Arendelle.jpg|link=Arendelle land of untold stories.jpg|link=Land of Untold Stories agrabah.JPG|link=Agrabah 19th century france.jpg|link=19th Century France 1920s england.png|link=1920s England victorian england.png|link=Victorian England world behind the mirror.png|link=World Behind the Mirror dark realm.jpg|link=Dark Realm wish realm.png|link=Wish Realm Pleasure Island.png|link=Pleasure Island Edge of Realms.png|link=Edge of Realms netherworld.jpg|link=Netherworld dream world.jpg|link=Dream World Seasons season 1.jpg|link=Season 1 season 2.jpg|link=Season 2 season 3a.jpg|link=Season 3A season 3b.jpg|link=Season 3B season 4a.jpg|link=Season 4A season 4b.png|link=Season 4B season 5a.jpg|link=Season 5A season 5b.png|link=Season 5B season 6a.png|link=Season 6 season 7.jpg|link=Season 7 Specials magic is coming.png|link=Magic is Coming the price of magic.png|link=The Price of Magic journey to neverland.png|link=Journey to Neverland wicked is coming.png|link=Wicked is Coming storybrooke has frozen over.jpg|link=Storybrooke Has Frozen Over secrets of storybrooke.png|link=Secrets of Storybrooke dark swan rises.jpg|link=Dark Swan Rises evil reigns once more.png|link=Evil Reigns Once More the final battle begins.png|link=The Final Battle Begins Storybrooke Extras once upon a time2.png|About the Show daily mirror.PNG|Daily Mirror stories.jpg|Stories fairytales.jpg|OUAT Fairytales family tree.png|Family Tree characters.jpg|Cursed vs. Real Identities books.jpg|Books videos.jpg|Videos features.png|Monthly Features sheriff department.jpg|Sheriff Department Latest activity Category:Browse